


peter griffen gets humped by a horse

by juicydhugger



Category: Family Guy (Cartoon)
Genre: Animal Intercourse, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Cutaway gags, Death, Horse cock, Horses, Humor, Large Cock, Other, beastiality, extreme anal sex, horse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27427816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juicydhugger/pseuds/juicydhugger
Summary: peter griffin tries out new things with a horse. will he be okay? (crosspost from ther other place)
Relationships: joe swanson/horse, peter griffin/horse, quagmire/horse
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	peter griffen gets humped by a horse

petr griffin was hanging out with his frends joe, cleveland and quagmir at their usual drinking spit, the crowded clam, when all of a sudden, a horse burst into the bar!

"holy crap!" peter exlcaimed. "this is more crazy than that time where i was donald trump's personal butt wiper!"

_the scene then cuts to trump tower, inside trumpo's bathroom. petter is wiping donald's asshole, when donald decided to blast ass in peter;s faces._

"yeah, that wasn't that crazy," peter said.

"hey, somebody help me!" joe said as the horsde kicked him out of his wheelchair. the horse then slid down joes pants and inserted it's massive horsecock into joe's crippled anus. joe couldn't feel it due to the fact that he was cripled, but he was still screaming like a reatraded faggot.

"giggity goo," quagmeer said, "i haven't seen anything sexy like that since i banged ned flander's dead wife!"

_quagmire is digging up muade flander's corpse, and opens up thrhe coffin, revealing her dead body. "all right," quagmire said as he ripped off his clothes._

"my gigggity is all googity right now," quagmire said. he took off his clothes and showed off his twelvbe inch penis. he approached the horse from behind and put his dick into the horse's asshole. now the horse was getting fucked, and he didn't like that. he kicked quagmire off his back and stomped into the chest, killing him.

"oh no, quagmire!" cleveland screamed. "this is worse than the time when i worked as bill cosby's stunt double in ghost dad!"

"what the hell are you talking about?" peter asked.

"guys!" joe said. "help me already!"

the horse was running around, joe still mounted on the horse's dick, and joe hit his head on the barstool, splitting his head open. his brain was leaking out and joe was loosing concisoueness.

"man, this is terrible," peter said. "i haven't felt this bad since i lost that awsrd to leonardo dicaprio's."

_cut to peter killing leo decaprio. he laughs maniacally._

"guys... i can't do this anynore." joe said. he dies and slides off the horse cock. now the horse was angry and started to charge at cleveland.

"oh no no no no!" cleavelen said. the horse kicked clev3eland into the street, where the man got hit by a truck and died. it was jussrt peter and the horse now.

"aw shit," peter said. "i wish lois was here. at least i could see her get pounded by this horse.

the horse then forced peter down, face down ass up, and penetratd peter's bunghole. "aw yeah, that feels good," he said. the powerful horsepneis drove past all of peter's shit, forcing it out of him as his intentsines were rearranged by the mighty cock..

"i'm gonna die, but it feels so good!" peter said. he came as his butthole was torn apart, the resulting bloodloss hurting pttert. the horse soon came, filling peter with cum and satisfing him. but peter was soon to die because his ass was not the ass that was powerful and soon peter died. the end


End file.
